La primera pijamada
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Izuku debe quedarse, durante esa noche tormentosa, en la gran residencia donde vive su amigo Kacchan. Cenando juntos, un pequeño baño, y después, una tenebrosa noche… Fue la primera vez en que Katsuki se vio obligado a convertirse en el héroe del pequeño Deku


Contenido: En general solo una simple idea de imaginar a los dos pequeños de cuatro años en pijamas de All might. No necesariamente Yaoi.

Pareja: KatsuDeku (Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku), aunque no se menciona la ship de forma explícita. Relacion con mi fanfic "Nuestros recuerdos juntos". Si no lo has leído, no te preocupes, no compromete para nada la lectura.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Solo diré que el fanfic nació de forma súper simple. Si buscas algo más elaborado, de hecho, este fanfic dudo que otorgue demasiada trama, aun así espero que disfrutes la lectura y te quedes hasta el final. Mencionando lo obvio, que BnHA no me pertenece, la obra original es gracias a Kohei Horikoshi por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Lamento tanto las molestias, Bakugou-san.- Se inclinaba por décima vez la mujer de cabello verde mientras sostenía fuertemente la pequeña manita de su hijo.- La abuelita de Izuku, mi madre, se ha caído de las escaleras, y yo soy la única persona que puede ir al hospital a verla, pero no creo que me dejen estar ahí con él, y tampoco me gustaría dejarlo solo en la sala de espera tantas horas…- La pobre mujer parecía realmente angustiada mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-No debes disculparte tanto, Midoriya-san. Seguro que Izuku-chan estará mejor aquí junto con Katsuki que él solo en el hospital, ¿verdad?- Mitsuki, la mujer rubia, dobló levemente sus rodillas para mirar más de cerca al pequeño niño, quién asintió tímidamente en silencio.- Yo me ocuparé de él. Ve con cuidado, dijeron en las noticias que es probable que el clima empeore. Conduce con precaución.

Después de algunas disculpas y agradecimientos más, la señora Midoriya soltó la mano del pequeño Izuku y, luego de un pequeño beso en la mejilla y una palmadita en la espalda, salió de aquella lujosa residencia.

El pequeño Izuku, quién había cumplido apenas los cuatro años de edad, se quedaría esta noche al cuidado de la familia Bakugou, debido a los contratiempos familiares que le habían surgido a su madre durante aquella tarde lluviosa. Llevaba colgando en su espalda una pequeña mochila con los colores temáticos al mejor héroe del mundo: All might, donde guardaba su cepillo de dientes, su pijama y todo lo necesario que alcanzó a empacar su madre antes de salir deprisa de su propio apartamento.

Izuku tragó saliva con dificultad. Ésta sería la primera noche que pasaría fuera de casa…y sin su madre.

-No te preocupes, Izuku-chan.- La mujer adulta se acuclilló para regalarle una cálida sonrisa mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello.- Tu mamá vendrá por ti mañana por la mañana. Seguro que te divertirás en esta pequeña pijamada junto con Katsuki.

Izuku estuvo a punto de asentir más seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo, sintió cierto temor cuando la señora se alzó de repente, gritando fuertemente y cambiando por completo su actitud.

-¡KATSUKI! ¿¡HASTA CUANDO VAS A ESTAR ESCONDIÉNDOTE EN LA COCINA?! ¡VEN A SALUDAR!- Gritó enojada, llamando con rudeza a su hijo.

-Tch… ¡YA TE OÍ! ¡VIEJA BRUJA!- Gritó de igual modo un pequeño niño, de apariencia similar a la de su madre, de cabello rubio y cejas fruncidas.- ¿Por qué Izuku tuvo que haber venido? – Preguntaba malhumorado mientras daba un pequeño pisotón.- Me prometiste que veríamos la película de terror que compramos el otro día.

-La mamá de Izuku tuvo una emergencia, así que, quieras o no, él se quedará a jugar contigo esta noche.- Katsuki infló infantilmente sus cachetes y, antes de que su loca madre volviera a reprenderlo, dio media vuelta para correr directo a su habitación, sin siquiera haberle dirigido palabra alguna al pequeño Midoriya.

Con un par de empujoncitos y palabras bonitas, la señora Bakugou alentó a Izuku a ir hacia la habitación de Katsuki, mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena. Con timidez, recorrió el pasillo que ya en varias ocasiones había visto, de todas maneras, esta no era la primera vez que visitaba aquella casa.

Bakugou Katsuki era el niño más popular y genial del jardín de niños. Sus casas estaban cerca así que, como sus madres se llevaron bien desde el día en que se conocieron, coincidían en las horas del juego en el parque o se juntaban en las improvisadas y cordiales invitaciones de conversación en sus respectivas casas. Era sorprendente calcular todas las horas que habían compartido juntos aun cuando resultaban ser dos niños tan diferentes.

-¿Kacchan?- Preguntaba con su aguda voz mientras abría la puerta. No fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que Katsuki se encontraba solo a un par de metros de la puerta, dándole la espalda, con la mirada fija en el televisor de frente y con sus pequeños dedos presionando los botones de un mando de videojuegos con gran rapidez y precisión.-Kacchan, voy a pasar…

-Izuku…- Murmuró aquel nombre con cierta molestia, provocando incomodidad en el pobre chiquillo de cabello verde.- Tch, solo quédate ahí y no me distraigas.- Aunque el comentario estaba lejos de ser amistoso, el hecho de dejarlo pasar a la habitación hizo que los ojos de Izuku brillaran con intensidad, feliz pero en silencio, se sentó cerca del rubio mientras admiraba con entusiasmo su habilidad para vencer a los villanos del videojuego.

-¡Wahh! ¡Kacchan cuidado! ¡A la derecha!- Después de 30 minutos, Izuku no pudo evitar soltar algunos comentarios, aguantando no pestañar para no perderse ningún detalle de la partida.

-¡No me digas que hacer, bobo!- Decía entre dientes Katsuki, presionando con intensidad el mando. Activó la habilidad especial de su personaje antes de que el juego terminara, haciendo que la palabra "WINNER" se elevara en grandes colores.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo!- Alardeó presumido, no queriendo mostrar sus evidentes nervios que cualquier niño pequeño tendría ante una partida de videojuego.

-¡Waahhh! ¡Kacchan, eres tan genial!- Por supuesto que Izuku no se mordía la lengua al elogiarlo, haciendo que el pequeño pecho de Katsuki solo saliera a relucir con mayor arrogancia.

-¡Katsuki! ¡Izuku-chan! ¡La cena está lista!- Escucharon el anuncio desde el comedor. Katsuki apagó con rapidez la consola antes de salir de la habitación. Izuku lo esperó para salir detrás de él.

Siempre salía detrás del asombroso Kacchan.

-¿Ya pensaste qué harás cuando tengas tu quirk, Kacchan?- Preguntaba Izuku, mientras balanceaba juguetonamente sus pies por debajo de la mesa cuando acercaba su cuchara llena de curry a su pequeña boca.- ¡Ya quiero tener el mío! ¡Me pregunto qué tipo de quirk será…!

-No importa qué clase de quirk tengas, seguro el mío será mucho más genial.- Contestaba arrogante Katsuki. Ante su comentario, su madre lo miró severamente pero, finalmente, no dio comentario alguno.- ¡Mi quirk será tan genial que me convertiré en el héroe número uno como All might!

-¡Yo también quiero ser un héroe!- Contestó entusiasmado Midoriya.- Mamá dice que seré un gran héroe cuando crezca y desarrolle mi quirk.

-¡Jah! ¡Sigue soñando, tonto!- Katsuki terminó de devorar los últimos rastros de curry de su plato antes de volver a sonreír burlonamente.

Mitsuki suspiró aliviada al ver como ambos niños se divertían, a su propia manera, con tan peculiar conversación. Estaba dispuesta a participar en ella, sin embargo, el estruendo del viento y los truenos de afuera llamaron por completo su atención. Miró con atención el reloj que se encontraba pegado a una de las paredes. Ya era bastante tarde pero su marido, el señor Bakugou Masaru, aun no llegaba a casa, cosa que por cierto le extrañó bastante.

-Luego de cenar, es hora del baño niños, asegúrense de tener sus pijamas listas.- Les sonrió con dulzura, no queriendo transmitir su preocupación por el padre de Katsuki.

Y, así como lo mencionó, 20 minutos después de haber dado las gracias por la cena, ambos chicos ya se encontraban compartiendo la temperatura del agua caliente dentro del ofuro. Aunque no era una bañera demasiado grande, los dos infantes, por su poca edad y estatura, aun cabían perfectamente sin ninguna incomodidad.

-¿Que rayos estás haciendo?- Pregunto Katsuki cuando vio como Izuku movía de forma graciosa sus manos sobre la superficie del agua.

-Estaba intentando descubrir si tenía algún quirk relacionado con agua, pero parece que no es así...- desilusionado, Izuku volvió a meter sus manitas bajo el agua.- En serio ya quiero tener mi quirk.

-Tch, apenas acabas de cumplir los cuatro años, seguro tu quirk de mierda aparecerá en algunos meses.- Cansado por la insistencia de su compañero, Bakugou hundió toda su cabeza para poder mojar su cabello.- Yo tendré mi quirk antes, solo ten eso en mente.

-¡Kacchan, eso no es seguro!- Haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas, Katsuki se burló en su cara una vez más antes de saltar afuera de la bañera. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo dentro.

La madre de Katsuki ayudó a ambos a ponerse sus pijamas, bueno, más que nada al pequeño Izuku, ya que su hijo, orgulloso y necio, afirmaba poder vestirse él solo por su propia cuenta.

Mitsuki no pudo reprimir un suspiro de ternura una vez que hubiesen terminado. Ambos niños se encontraban perfectamente vestidos con sus pijamas de All might, probablemente Katsuki no se había percatado del tipo de pijama que traía en su mochila Izuku, de haberlo visto, seguramente habría optado por alguna diferente, por lo que cuando se vieron mutuamente, el sonrojo en sus pálidas y redondas mejillas se encendió en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡No se muevan! ¡Necesito retratar este bello momento!- Emocionada, la madre de Katsuki salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, provocando algunos estruendos por donde pasaba.

-Maldita sea…- Avergonzado, Katsuki intentó desvestirse para acabar con aquella bochornosa escena, sin embargo la cara llena de sorpresa y emoción de Izuku lo distrajo por completo.- ¿Qué te pasa, tonto?

-¡En serio te ves como All might! Mamá me compró mi pijama hace poco, pero aún me queda un poco grande, ¡pero a ti te queda a la medida, Kacchan!- Los ingenuos e infantiles elogios del peliverde fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para que Katsuki decidiera no bajar el cierre de la prenda para cambiarse… rayos, quisiera admitirlo o no, las palabras de ese nerd siempre hacían crecer su ego infantil.

-¡O-obvio que se me ve mejor! ¡Tengo más edad que tú!- Aunque solo los separaban un par de meses, cuando uno es niño esa cantidad de tiempo era lo suficientemente grande para hacerse sentir mayor.

-¡Listo! ¡Júntense! ¡Esto debo enseñárselo a tu mamá, Izuku-chan!- Mitsuki había regresado rápidamente al cuarto, con una cámara fotográfica en manos, dispuesta a retratar tan bello momento. El pequeño rubio estaba dispuesto a comenzar una disputa pero un estruendoso trueno hizo que sus palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta, al tiempo que el peliverde saltaba hacia él y tomaba su mano entre las suyas, probablemente por el miedo que le había provocado el inesperado ruido.

-¡Quítate! ¡Me estas jalando!- Se quejaba Katsuki, una vez que recuperó su voz.- ¡Es solo la lluvia, tonto!- Intentaba soltar su mano, aunque en seguida notó el temblor en el cuerpo de Izuku y sus ojos brillantes, seguro estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

-P-pero…- Izuku dejó salir un grito aún más agudo cuando otro trueno sonó, haciendo hasta vibrar las paredes de la enorme casa, provocando que se agarrara más fervientemente del brazo de su pequeño héroe.

-No se preocupen niños, seguramente…- La mujer no continuó con su enunciado ya que escuchó el timbrar del teléfono de la cocina.- Esperen un momento…- Se dirigió a él para poder contestarlo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir pegado a mí de esta manera?- Preguntaba un irritable Katsuki, viendo de forma despectiva a Izuku.- Suéltame.

-Kacchan…- El infante bajó su mirada, desilusionado de tener que alejarse de quien creía sería su mayor protector, pero, justo cuando sus manos comenzaban a apartarse, la joven adulta regresó con una cara que mostraba cierta inquietud.

-Niños… verán, tengo que pedirles un gran favor.- Sin saber exactamente cómo empezar su explicación, la rubia se sentó sobre el suelo, poniendo sus manos en uno de los hombros de cada niño.- Katsuki, tu papá tuvo demasiado trabajo, salió un poco más tarde de la oficina, pero parece ser que los trenes han dejado de dar servicio debido al mal clima.- La señora veía directamente al rostro de su hijo, intentando que él, aun a su corta edad, comprendiera la situación.- Así que se ha quedado a mitad del camino de regreso. No hay taxis ni tampoco camiones, así que mamá debe ir a recogerlo en el auto.

-¡Pero qué tonto! ¡Debió de haber regresado a casa desde que comenzó la lluvia!- Dijo cínicamente, su madre le golpeó levemente la cabeza.

-No digas eso, ya sabes que tu papá deja de prestar atención a todo cuando se encuentra trabajando.- Katsuki contestó desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.- Intentaré no demorarme, pero necesito que ambos me prometan ser buenos niños, no salir de la casa, cerrar la puerta con llave e irse a dormir si se hace demasiado noche.- Mitsuki sintió cierto sentimiento de culpa al ver como el rostro de Izuku se volvía pálido al oír su petición.- No puedo llevarlos conmigo ya que podrían resfriarse por el mal clima, así que, Katsuki, conviértete un ratito en un héroe y protege a Izuku-chan por favor.- Le sonrió dulcemente, aun cuando la mueca de su hijo pareció estar completamente en desacuerdo con ello.

-¡Yo no quiero ser el héroe de este tonto!- Se quejaba.- ¡Yo puedo cuidarme por mí mismo! ¡Ya vete!- Al verlo, Mitsuki notó claramente cierta inseguridad y temor en su mirada, pero sabiendo como era su propio hijo, jamás lo admitiría, le dio un pequeño pellizco en sus mejillas antes de revolver su cabello.

-Izuku-chan, no tengas miedo, Katsuki puede parecer aterrador pero seguramente, si los dos se portan bien, no habrá nada que temer.- Izuku asintió un tanto resignado, controlando sus irresistibles ganas de llorar cuando la mano de la señora Bakugou se separó de su hombro.

Después de un par de indicaciones, la señora desapareció tras la puerta justo en el momento en que otro trueno hizo retumbar la casa.

-Ka-Kacchan…- Su voz temblorosa se atoraba con facilidad en su garganta y, antes de si quiera pensarlo, de nuevo estaba agarrando la mano de Bakugou.- Estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo? Yo estoy aquí, así que nada puede pasarnos.- Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Kacchan se puso el gorrito amarillo de su pijama, simulando el peinado tan característico de All might.

_"Yo estoy aquí"_. Para Izuku, esa frase se oyó como la de un verdadero héroe.

La siguiente hora, ambos niños intentaron despejar sus miedos viendo la televisión. Los aburridos programas infantiles, como solía llamarlos Katsuki, al menos entretenían a Izuku, al punto de haber apartado su mente de la tormenta.

-Mis padres aún no regresan…- Murmuró cunando vio el reloj de la pared.- Vámonos a dormir, es inútil seguir esperándolos.- Intentando adoptar una actitud mucho más madura, Katsuki apagó el televisor con el control remoto y, con total naturalidad, comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear la cabeza para saber que Izuku lo seguía muy de cerca, regresando a su estado asustadizo.

Sin embargo, aún no llegaban cuando las luces de los focos comenzaron a parpadear, alertando a los pobres niños. Fue cuando cayó un nuevo trueno que las luces terminaron por apagarse por completo, provocando un grito por parte de Izuku y un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Katsuki.

-¡Tonto, no grites!... S-solo fue un apagón.- Intentaba mostrarse valiente.- De todas maneras, ya íbamos a apagar todo para dormir…- A pesar de sentir como la manita de Izuku se entrelazaba a la suya Katsuki no pensó en apartarla.

-K-Kacchan…- Susurró su nombre una vez que llegaron a la "seguridad" de la habitación.- Quiero ir al baño…

-¿¡AH?! ¿Y A MÍ QUE? ¡VE TÚ SOLO!- Gritó cuando se trepó a su cama- ¡Eres un inútil, Izuku!

-P-pero Kacchan…- Aun estando a oscuras, Katsuki sabía perfectamente como las orbes verdes de su compañero comenzaban a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas.- Creí que serías mi héroe esta noche…

MALDITA SEA.

Esas malditas palabras.

Ya no podía evadir aquella horrible petición. No cuando uno de los niños más tontos y débiles estaba pidiendo protección al que sería el héroe número uno del mundo.

Katsuki pensó en la palabra más altisonante que a su corta de edad de cuatro años pudiera saber, haciéndola resonar repetidas veces dentro de su cabeza antes de asentir con esfuerzo.

Cinco minutos después estaba un muy molesto Bakugou Katsuki esperando afuera del cuarto de baño, a oscuras, haciendo soniditos impacientes con uno de sus pies, esperando a que el tonto, inútil y torpe Midoriya Izuku terminara de hacer sus malditas necesidades.

-Kacchan, ¿sigues ahí?- Preguntó por milésima desde que había entrado.

-Si vuelves a preguntar, me aseguraré de dejarte encerrado en el baño toda la maldita noche.- Respondió irritado, escuchando un quejido de angustia desde adentro.

Izuku estaba de puntitas, intentando enjuagar bien sus manos en el lavabo, cuando un extraño ruido que provino desde la ventana lo paralizó. _"Es el viento_", intentó auto convencerse, aunque, cuando lo escuchó por segunda vez, sus piernas lo traicionaron, debido al miedo, haciéndolo caer directo hacia el suelo.

Aquel inusual ruido no provenía del viento y tampoco le parecía que fuesen las ramas de algún árbol. Era parecido a un extraño crujido… como si alguien intentara abrir desde afuera la ventana…

-¿H-hola?- Su voz salió aún más aguda de lo acostumbrado. No, él no debía temerle a nada…él podría ser un héroe aunque no tuviera su quirk (aún). Con sigilo, se acercó lentamente a la ventana que se encontraba al otro extremo. Acercó con lentitud un pequeño banquito para poder asomarse cuando estuviera bajo la ventana, aunque lamentablemente, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que, cuando todavía le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar, una gran sombra se estrelló con fuerza en el vidrio, sacándole de la garganta un grito de terror, dejando caer el banquillo. No lo pensó dos veces antes de girar con apuro para ir hacia la puerta.- ¡KACCHAN!

El joven Bakugou nunca aceptaría que el grito paranoico de Izuku logró ponerle la piel erizada y que su corazón comenzara a latir a gran velocidad.

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS TE SUCEDE?!- Gritó, internamente aliviado porque su madre no lo escuchara hablar así.

-¡U-u-u-un… u-un fa-fantasma en la v-ventana!- Con gran esfuerzo y entre tartamudeos, el pecoso apuntó hacia la ventana del extremo.- ¡A-alguien e-e-está ahí!- Presa del pánico, Midoriya se escondió detrás de Kacchan, quien, dispuesto a no mostrar su miedo, decidió asomarse levemente. Aunque esperó algunos segundos no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. El clima seguía tan horrible como las últimas horas.

-Eres un tonto, es solo la lluvia.- Cansado del irracional miedo del más bajito, Kacchan dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dormir, siendo seguido MUY de cerca por Midoriya, el cual, lo jalaba levemente de un extremo de la manga de su pijama. Aun con ese pequeño toque, podía sentir su respiración nerviosa y sus manos temblorosas.

No fueron solo ruegos, sino verdaderas suplicas acompañadas de lloriqueos y peticiones sobre exageradas por parte de Izuku lo que logró convencer (o mejor dicho, hartar) a Katsuki para que ambos durmieran juntos, en la misma cama. Tampoco había que exagerar tanto de todas maneras… ya que Mitsuki había olvidado preparar un futón individual para él desde un principio.

Bakugou Katsuki era un niño que podía caer en brazos de Morfeo con gran facilidad… o al menos así era en condiciones normales, ya que, en esta única ocasión, un niño peliverde, parecido a una temblorosa gelatina, saltaba cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido: las ramas de algún árbol moviéndose, el televisor de algún vecino, las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado… Katsuki soltó mentalmente otra palabrota más antes de dar un suspiro cansado.

Estaba a punto de mandar a dormir a Izuku al suelo cuando un ruido, esta vez si fuera de lo normal, llamó su atención. Tapó la boca temblorosa del pecoso para poder prestar mayor atención. Carajo… ¿la histeria de Izuku era contagiosa o aquello en verdad sonaba como si alguien intentara girar la perilla de la puerta principal?

-Kacchan…tu mano…- Dijo entre palabras ahogadas, intentando deshacerse del agarre. Probablemente aun no había escuchado los extraños sonidos.- Sabe extraña…

-¡Shhh!- calló inmediatamente. Izuku también guardó completo silencio y su rostro palideció al suponer lo mismo que Katsuki.- Alguien intenta entrar en la casa…

El rubio, con una valentía fuera de lo común para un niño de cuatro años, saltó de la cama, dispuesto a descubrir al supuesto intruso. Mientras que, Izuku, espantado de saberse solo, lo siguió entre tropezones.

-Kacchan llamemos mejor a tu mamá- Decía entre susurros bañados en pánico.- ¡Aún no tenemos quirks! ¡No podemos hacer nada contra un ladrón!

-No necesitamos quirks para ser fuertes.- Aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa, la determinación de Katsuki contagió las inseguridades de Izuku. Asintió levemente, tratando de también ser fuerte.

Intentando que la madera no tronara bajo sus pies, se acercaron a la puerta. Efectivamente, algo o mejor dicho, alguien, trataba de forzar la cerradura. _"Menos mal que la mamá de Kacchan nos ha dicho lo de cerrar la puerta con seguro"_ pensó el peliverde cuando se encontraban cerca. Solo faltaban un par de pasos cuando ambos se vieron paralizados, escuchando claramente cuando el seguro fue vencido desde afuera.

-Ni te atrevas a ponerte frente a mi…- Le indicó Katsuki a Izuku antes de que la puerta comenzara a abrirse con lentitud.-¡Muere…!- Sin siquiera haber visto el rostro de quien entraba a la residencia, Kacchan frotó sus manos entre ellas antes de extender sus palmas abiertas hacia la puerta.

Sin estar seguro de lo que sucedía comenzó a sentir una desagradable sensación de calor nacer en su piel y, antes de que pudiese ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, unas pequeñas explosiones salieron de éstas. Solo fueron unas pequeñas chispas, pero lo suficientemente potentes para sorprender a la persona no invitada.

Izuku por un momento olvidó el peligro, sorprendido por aquella maniobra tan sorpresiva del otro niño.

-¿¡Pero que…!?- La voz de un señor sonó proveniente del desconocido. Intentó prender las luces desde el apagador pero, al ver que no funcionaba, sacó una linterna de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Te dije que murieras…!- Intentando repetirlo, Katsuki volvió a extender las palmas pero antes de siquiera intentar recordar la sensación de antes, reconoció por completo el rostro alumbrado de su propio padre.- ¿¡Pero qué..?!

-¡Ka-Katsuki! ¿¡Eso fue una explosión?!- Un tanto espantado pero sorprendido, Bakugou Masaru, el padre de Kacchan, se acuclilló junto a los infantes para verles de cerca.- ¿Ese fue tu quirk, hijo?

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- La voz de Mitsuki se coló en la extraña conversación, extrañada por ver aún a los dos niños despiertos.- Vi todas las luces apagadas, supusimos que estarían dormidos.- La mujer también intentó alumbrar la casa con el interruptor pero se vio vencida.- ¿Un apagón?

-Cariño, creo que Katsuki ha despertado su quirk. Alguna clase de explosión, ¿no es así, Katsuki?- entusiasmado, Masaru apuntó a ambos chicos con la linterna pero ambos padres palidecieron al verlos tan claramente, especialmente las manos de su hijo.- ¿Katsuki? ¿Estás bien?

Confundido por aquella extraña reacción, Katsuki miró sus propias manos ante la luz. Ambas palmas se encontraban llenas de heridas y pequeñas quemaduras por todos lados. Cuando las vio, fue consciente del dolor y ardor que comenzaba a molestar.

-¿Kacchan?- Preguntó, nuevamente asustado Izuku. Volteó a ver la carita redonda del rubio, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar pero sus dientes apretados indicaban su lucha por no soltarse a llorar del dolor.- ¿Estás bien?

-C-Cállate, Izuku…- Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras caía de rodillas, intentando soportar el dolor de las heridas.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

_ "Esa fue mi primera pijamada fuera de casa…y la primera vez que Kacchan demostró su quirk. A pesar de solo tener cuatro años, tuvo la intuición de tener un quirk parecido al de su padre, por eso frotó sus manos antes de probarlo…"_

_"La madre de Kacchan había olvidado las llaves de la entrada, por eso forzaron la puerta para entrar, creyendo que ya estaríamos profundamente dormidos…Wah, recuerdo claramente el miedo que pasé esa noche, realmente estuve muy cerca de mojar mis pantalones…"_

_"Fue tan vergonzoso"._

-¿Midoriya?- Preguntaba una vez más Todoroki, extrañado por ver a su amigo con la mente en las nubes.- ¿Te preocupa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! ¡Nada! Solo… solo estaba recordando unas cosas del pasado.- contestó nervioso al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo. Cuando volteó a los lados se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían retirado de la mesa, después de ingerir su desayuno, para alistarse e ir al salón de clases.- ¡D-debemos darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde!- Todoroki asintió en silencio antes de llevar sus platos, ya vacíos, a la cocina. Ambos conversaban animadamente mientras se acercaban al ascensor y, una vez que el sonido indicó que abriría las puertas, Midoriya estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva al reconocer a quien salía de éste.

-¿No es un poco temprano aún para ir al salón de clases?- Preguntaba Shouto a Bakugou, quien ya traía el uniforme puesto y su mochila colgada bajo su brazo.

-¡Eso no les importa! ¡Yo no pierdo el maldito tiempo como ustedes!- El chico bomba les enseñó el dedo medio antes de pasar a un lado, dispuesto a salir de la residencia. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, el joven Todoroki se acercó al ascensor.

-Adelántate, Todoroki-kun.- Sin dar alguna otra explicación, con grandes y apresurados pasos, Izuku se acercó a la entrada, donde Bakugou terminaba de acomodarse sus zapatos.- ¿Kacchan?

-¿Que mierdas quieres, nerd?- Preguntó de forma nada amistosa.

-Quería decirte sobre… el álbum de fotos.- Un poco inseguro de saber cómo decirlo, Midoriya comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su mano.- Creo que… me lo quedaré un rato más antes de regresárselo a mi madre…

Hace algún par de días había llegado a la residencia un paquete por parte de la madre de Izuku, el cual resultó ser un álbum que recopilaba fotos de Izuku y Katsuki. Aparentemente, Inko y Mitsuki, emocionadas porque sus hijos volvieran a entablar una amistad sana entre ellos, decidieron hacer un álbum recopilatorio con algunas de sus memorias, el cual, por malos acontecimientos, había sido revisado en sus primeras páginas por la mayoría de sus compañeros de la clase. Razón por la cual, Bakugou había explotado en cólera y estuvo a punto de quemar dicho álbum.

Sin embargo, después de una extraña plática y encontró fortuito en la habitación del nerd, habían acordado que ese álbum sobreviviría, si y solo si, era devuelto a la madre de Midoriya.**_ (1)_**

-Estuve recordando algunas cosas y bueno… de alguna forma quisiera… quedármelo un rato más puesto que…- Pero el joven de cabello verde no pudo seguir con sus tontas e inútiles excusas antes de que Bakugou alzara su mano derecha y comenzara a sacar un par de chispas, signo de una clara amenaza.

-Me importa una mierda lo que has recordado, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Ya te lo dije, o lo regresas a tu maldita casa o yo…- Con cierta valentía, Deku decidió interrumpir.

_-" No necesitamos quirks para ser fuertes"_.- Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Recordé que alguna vez me lo dijiste… justo momentos antes de despertaras tu quirk…- Katsuki sintió su vena de la frente palpitar al traer a su memoria aquel recuerdo.- En aquella época, ninguno tenía aun quirk… yo aún tenía la esperanza de que despertaría uno tarde o temprano… pero, a pesar de ir completamente desarmados y con un miedo irresistible, el pequeño Kacchan demostró poder ser un héroe esa noche, sin necesidad de tener algún quirk… creo que, si pudiese ser capaz de recordarlo un poco más… bueno, eso podría darme ánimos para volverme más fuerte.- Avergonzado por sus propias palabras, decidió alzar su mirada tímidamente, dispuesto a enfrentar la mirada hostil que le estaría regalando su amigo de la infancia.

Sin embargo esa no era el tipo de mirada que le estaba dedicando. Midoriya se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Kacchan con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos se habían quedado abiertos con una expresión de no saber qué contestar ante todo lo dicho. Nervioso, como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, tronó sus dientes antes de hacer una pequeña explosión cerca de su cara.

-¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, NERD DE MIERDA!- Por culpa del humo producido, Midoriya no pudo abrir sus ojos hasta que la puerta principal fue fuertemente cerrada por Kacchan.

Repitió sus propias palabras dentro de su mente una vez más cuando se supo solo. ¿¡Que carajos había dicho?! ¡Oh dios! ¡Sonaba mucho más vergonzoso de cómo creía en un principio! Seguramente Kacchan lo mataría la siguiente vez que se vieran.

Oh no. No deseaba asistir a clases ese día.

-Deku estúpido. Nerd de mierda. Jódete, maldito elegido.- Insultaba entre susurros mientras se dirigía al edificio de la escuela. ¡Maldita sea! De alguna forma, las palabras de ese idiota retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oídos, provocándole horribles nauseas en su estómago y un estorboso bochorno en su cara. Pero lo que más le jodía la existencia era haber recordado con claridad cuando dijo aquellas estúpidas palabras sin sentido.

_"No necesitamos quirks para ser fuertes"_

_"Maldito mocoso yo del pasado"_ pensó mientras alborotaba su cabello, tratando de despejar su mente.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

**_ (1)._**_ Un resumen muy rápido de mi fanfic "Nuestros recuerdos juntos" del cual surgió este pequeño spin off. No considero necesario leerlo ya que pueden existir pequeñas diferencias, además, ambos fanfics son bastante independientes el uno del otro. Sin embargo, si les apetece leerlo, se encuentra únicamente en mi cuenta de fanfiction  
_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Últimamente vuelvo a sufrir un poco el bloqueo de escritor, aun así, espero que esto no haya quedado tan mal y te hayas divertido aunque sea un poquito mientras lo leías. Recuerda que puedes dejar tus comentarios en la cajita de reviews de abajo, espero que nos podamos volver a leer de nuevo muy pronto. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
